Love
by JacquelineR
Summary: Jasper is in the army and has to go abroad only a few weeks before his wedding to Alice. She's devastated, but all it takes is a little help from Bella to push things in the right direction! Quick 4 chapter fic. Rated M for swearing, sexual content and general awesomeness! All-human, 21st century. Primarily A/J with some B/E. COMPLETE! Review!
1. Goodbye

**AN: I do not own Twilight! I hope you like this quick little 4 chapter thing. I was inspired earlier today, so I wrote it all out! Review and let me know what you think!**

Goodbye

"I'm so sorry Ali baby," Jasper said gently, running his finger down her cheek, "But I'll be back soon. Very soon. Sooner than you know. And then we can get married and be happy together for the rest of our lives."

"It's dangerous out there Jas," Alice whispered, "How do you know you'll be safe? How can you be sure?"

"Because I need to come back to you," he said, a smile on his face, "And I can't let you down."

Alice gave a weak smile and then wrapped her arms around his army fatigue clad body. "You better come back to me Major Jasper Whitlock Hale," she whispered.

"I'll do what I can ma'am," he promised with a smile. He pressed his lips hard to hers and held her close to his chest. When they broke apart, he turned to Esme and Carlisle, then Rosalie and then Edward and then Emmett. Finally he turned to me. "Take care of her, okay Bella?" he asked me under his breath.

"She'll be okay Jasper," I promised, "You need to focus on you over there. Because she'll be safe here no matter what."

He nodded. "Bella?" he asked.

"Hm?" I replied.

"Make sure you're able to answer your phone any time. I need to call you about something later," he said.

I furrowed my eyebrows but then nodded. "Sure. Of course. Have a safe trip Jasper!"

"Make sure you come back and make an honest woman out of my sister," Emmett said, clapping him on the back.

Edward and Jasper both snorted as Alice flushed deeply. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Jasper leaned down and kissed Alice firmly once more. "Hang in there baby. I'll be back before you know."

He turned and walked towards security, his camouflage standing out amongst everyone else. He set his duffle bag down in a bin and waved before stepping through the metal detectors.

Alice let out a low whimper. I wrapped her in a tight hug. "Come on Ali. I'll drive you home," I told her, "Edward, go with your parents."

He nodded. "See you at home love," he said, kissing me quickly.

I smiled at him and then led Alice out to Edward's silver Volvo. We slid into it and I started it and then looked over at Alice. She was sniffling into a ratty tissue and her eyes were full of tears.

"We were going to get married on May 14th," Alice said sadly, "And now he isn't getting back until July 7th."

"You can get married as soon as he comes back Alice," I said, "And he WILL get back safe and sound."

"I can't take this now," Alice whined into her hands, "I'm on my period too, so we couldn't even have goodbye sex!" She sighed. "I had to give him a hand job like we were teenagers."

"You should have at least given him a blowjob Alice," I said, "Really!"

"Bella, he has a huge dick," Alice retorted, "I can't fit a horse cock in my mouth!"

I snorted into the steering wheel. "There she is," I said, "Come on Alice. We'll go get a drink at the bar on the way to yours."

"It's 10:30," Alice said, consulting her watch, "In the morning."

"It's a brunch cocktail," I shrugged, "I won't judge you if you don't judge me."

She smiled slightly and nodded.

A few hours later, we were eating Chinese food on hers and Jasper's bed.

"How am I gonna cancel all of the wedding stuff?" Alice asked me, frowning into the carton.

My cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my purse. The caller ID said Jasper. I shot to my feet. "Edward," I said, "I'll be a minute."

I ducked out of the room and answered. "Hey sexy," I said into the phone.

"Bella?" he asked, his southern twang emphasized by his confusion.

"Yeah Edward. I'm still with Alice," I said.

"Oh," he said, "Yeah, I'll make it quick."

"Yeah, that'd be great!" I exclaimed, glancing back at Alice who was sobbing again into her Chinese food.

"I talked to some people Bella. I can make it back for May 14th," Jasper said.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah. And I know Alice is going to postpone all of the wedding plans, but I'm only able to get a week's leave, and I want to get married the day we planned on. So I need you to offer to call to 'postpone' the plans, but actually keep them. I know it's a lot of work, but I want you to handle everything, finish organizing everything. I want to get married to her right when I get back. And I want it to be a surprise," he said quickly.

"Sounds good babe. I'll pick up some potatoes on the way home," I replied.

"Okay?" he asked, "I'll call you again in a little while," he said, "Thank you so much."

"Yeah absolutely. Milk too?" I asked.

"Is she…" he sighed, "I love her Bella. This is tearing me up that I had to leave."

"She's doing okay," I said into the phone.

"Take care of her Bella," he said.

"I will," I said with a smile, "Love you too Edward."

We hung up and I went back to Alice.

"What were we talking about?" I asked her.

"Canceling the wedding stuff," Alice supplied.

"Hey, why don't you let me handle it?" I asked, "I'll postpone it until he gets back. Invitations and all."

"Are you sure Bella?" she asked.

"100%," I said, "It'll help you out."

She smiled at me and nodded. "Okay sure. I'll give the files to you."

**AN: Review!**


	2. Planning

**AN: I do not own Twilight! I hope you like this quick little 4 chapter thing. I was inspired earlier today, so I wrote it all out! Review and let me know what you think! THIS IS THE DIRTIER CHAPTER!**

Planning

"You're such a good person," Edward murmured into my naked shoulder.

"It's for Jasper and Alice," I told him, sitting up on the edge of our bed, checking my phone. We had just been in the middle of some particularly heavy foreplay when I got three phone calls in rapid succession, "I'm doing what I can."

It was May 1st and Jasper was due back in just under two weeks. The wedding was set for the very day he returned and I was very stressed with all the planning. Alice had planned my and Edward's wedding so I had little experience with the whole idea.

Edward's hands slid forward and cupped my breasts. "You're too perfect," he said into my neck, pressing his lips here and there.

"Edward," I laughed breathily, slipping out of his grip and picking up my silk housecoat. I slid it on and tied it before pressing redial and stepping out of our bedroom.

He sighed loudly.

When I fixed the snafu with the floral designer, I walked back into the bedroom and found Edward lying spread-eagled on the bed, erection standing proud under the sheet. He was asleep, snoring slightly, mouth hanging open.

I laughed and walked slowly towards the bed. I yanked back the sheet and his body twitched. "Edward," I whispered playfully.

He didn't respond.

I straddled him on the bed, shrugging out of my robe. I ran my hands down his chest and then back up. "Edward," I whispered as I ran my fingers through his hair.

I inched my way down his body and gently ran my tongue along a specific part of his anatomy.

He jumped and woke up quickly. "Bella?" he gasped.

"Edward?" I asked innocently from where I was nestled between his legs.

He grinned. "Maybe I should fall asleep in bed more often?" he asked me.

"Maybe!" I replied, smiling as he pulled me up his body so I was lying on his chest. He kissed me thoroughly and rolled so I was pinned underneath his body on the bed.

Before we could go any further, my phone rang again.

We both sighed and then I reached over for my cell. It was Jasper.

"Hey!" I said into the phone.

"Hi," he said, "How are you?"

"Good, you?" I replied, voice strained as Edward gently suckled on my neck.

"Alive," he said, "So how's it going with the wedding?"

"Good," I replied, "Well, the florist is a fucking idiot, but everything is arranged and set up and paid for. And Alice's dress fits perfect and is hanging in your closet and all the bridesmaids' dresses are good."

Jasper chuckled slightly, "I'm glad it's all working out."

I bit back a moan as Edward's fingers gently teased my nipples.

"And the guests and everything? How's that?" he asked.

"Everybody is good to go. I set up the gift registry and everything. Everyone knows it's a secret from Alice. We're all good!" I said.

Edward's lips replaced his fingers on my nipple and I couldn't hold back the gasp of pleasure.

"Fuck," I hissed.

"Bella?" Jasper asked, "Are you okay?"

"Mhmm," I forced out, "Is there anything else Jasper?" I asked.

"Are you and Edward…" he trailed off.

"Yes!" Edward said into the phone.

"Oh Christ," Jasper said, "Shit. Sorry guys. I'll talk to you later. Erm, have fun."

"Will do Jasper," Edward said gruffly into the phone.

I hung up and Edward and I burst out laughing together. "Poor guy," I said with a smile, "He's probably red as a lobster over there."

"Serves him right," Edward murmured into my ear, "I was busy shtupping my wife," he said, "He should know better!"

I burst out laughing, but my giggles turned into moans quickly as Edward followed through on his promises.

**AN: Review!**


	3. Hello

**AN: I do not own Twilight! I hope you like this quick little 4 chapter thing. I was inspired earlier today, so I wrote it all out! Review and let me know what you think!**

Hello

It was May 14th and I was beyond stressed. I'd brought Alice to the spa the night previous to 'take her mind off things', but really, I knew she wouldn't want to get married without a proper wax, pluck, exfoliate, cut and mani/pedi.

We were out to brunch with Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle and Edward was gently stroking my thigh to calm me down.

"Stop the petting!" Emmett scowled across the table at us, "This is a nice place!"

"Jealous Emmie?" I cooed at him.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, "I've been sleeping on the couch, not getting any ever since…" he trailed off.

"Emmett, you crashed my BMW!" Rosalie exclaimed, "Duh!"

Edward smirked at his brother and then wrapped his arm around my shoulders, then pulled me in for a deep kiss. I flushed as we pulled apart. "Edward," I whispered sharply.

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out. It was Jasper.

_Here. When do I come in?_

I quickly tapped in a response.

_One minute._

"Alice," I said quickly.

"Hmm?" she asked me.

"Where's the bathroom in this place?" I asked.

"Just in the back and to the left," she volunteered.

"Show me where?" I asked her.

She nodded and bounced to her feet. "Sure," she said, "Come with me!"

We made our way back to the bathroom. I went in the stall, did my business, flushed and came out. She was leaning on the counters, looking at her phone. I was washing my hands when I realized she was sobbing gently.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, "What's the matter?"

"I just miss him Bella," she whispered, "So so much. I know he's safe and everything, but I miss him so much."

"He'll be back soon," I said, gripping her hands in mine after drying them, "And you're going to get married and then have an amazing honeymoon and then you're going to have amazingly beautiful babies and live happily ever after."

She gave me a weak smile.

"Come on Ali-cat," I said to her, wrapping my arm around her waist, "They're probably missing us at the table."

She sighed and wiped her eyes. "I'm such a chicken shit," she was murmuring as we made our way back to the table. I caught a glimpse of Jasper sitting at the table and glanced at Alice. She hadn't noticed.

We finally got back to the table and Alice froze; hand on her chest, eyes on Jasper.

He was looking much more tanned than usual and he was dressed in his army fatigues. And he had a huge smile on his face. "Hi baby," he said gently.

"Jasper!" Alice gasped out, grabbing his lapels and pulling him to his feet before throwing her arms around his shoulders. She hugged him close and he laughed into the crook of her neck. "Bella, did you know about this?" she asked.

I nodded, smiling. "Jasper called me when he was leaving. We arranged this together."

"How long are you here?" Alice asked him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"A week," Jasper said, "Just enough time to get married."

Alice's mouth dropped open. "Baby, I had Bella cancel all the plans when you left!" She turned to look at me. "Bella?" she asked.

I shook my head. "You're getting married today Alice. In four hours."

"WHAT?" she shrieked, "Bella! Jasper! That's crazy! I can't! Nothing is ready! The flowers aren't ordered and the place. I'm not ready!"

"You've been ready to get married since you were a baby," Esme said with a smile.

"I mean today!" Alice gasped.

"Alice, I arranged everything. A hair and makeup team is waiting at your house and we were at the spa all day yesterday and the flowers are done and as we speak, Kate is setting up the venue," I said.

"Are you shitting me?" she demanded.

"No," I said, "You're getting married in four hours."

"Holy shit!" she cried, hugging Jasper tightly. He swung her around once and pressed his lips firmly to hers.

"I love you Alice," he said.

"I love you too Jasper."

**AN: Review!**


	4. Love

**AN: I do not own Twilight! I hope you like this quick little 4 chapter thing. I was inspired earlier today, so I wrote it all out! Review and let me know what you think!**

Love

"Alice ever since I first met you, I knew you were something special. I knew that you were lively and generous and intelligent and beautiful and I knew on top of everything else that I needed to be with you. I think that it's rare to find the one person who fits so perfectly for you, and I've been blessed in finding you, Alice. And even though I spend a lot of time away for work, I promise to honor you and celebrate that I've found a woman as strong and wonderful as you every day we are together and every day twice a day when we are apart. I love you Alice baby, with all my heart and all my soul and all that I am. And I promise to be the best husband I can be for you, because you deserve everything in the world," Jasper said, his voice choked.

Alice gave a teary laugh. "Jasper Whitlock Hale," she said, "I know that you hoped that I wouldn't have my vows ready for today so that you could outshine me, but I'm never letting that happen. I had these babies written out since our first date."

Jasper laughed and wiped a rogue tear on his cheek.

"Jasper," Alice said, voice thick with emotion, "I love you. So much it almost hurts. I love your accent. I love your humor. I love your ears and your nose and your toes. I love your mind and your creativity. I love your ambition. I love you. I love you, Jasper. With all my heart. With every fiber of my being, I love you. And I hope that today is the day that we love each other least, so we can only grow to love each other more and more as we grow old together. I must be the luckiest girl in the universe because I have you to be by my side for the rest of my life and nobody else can say that. I have truly found the one person I was supposed to be with for the rest of my life and I'm so happy that it's you." She finished on a sob and Jasper reached up and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Jasper, do you take Alice to be your lawfully wedded wife, through the good times and the bad, as long as you both shall live?" asked the priest.

"I do," Jasper said with a wide smile. A ring was slid on.

"And Alice, do you take Jasper to be your lawfully wedded husband, through the good times and the bad, as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"I do," she replied, beaming up at Jasper. Another ring was slid on.

"By the power vested in me in front of God and all these witnesses, I announce you as husband and wife. Major Whitlock Hale, you may salute your bride," said the priest.

Jasper smiled and he and Alice kissed. He dipped her low and stood her up, still kissing.

The congregation applauded excitedly as the broke apart. I handed Alice her large bouquet back and she smiled at me, tears shining in her eyes. "Thank you Bella," she said in a low whisper. She looked back to Jasper who was smiling down at her.

They gripped hands and the priest announced, "For the first time ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Jasper and Alice Whitlock Hale!"

They went down the stairs together and walked down the aisle beaming at each other, hardly noticing anyone around them.

**AN: Voila! The End! I hope you enjoyed even though it was short and such! Review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
